


LionTrust A/B/O AU part 1 of ?

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Series: LionTrust A/B/O AU [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha Lothar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Khadgar, Past Relationship(s), Sad Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Azeroth similar to the one we all know Stormwind is home to the Stormwind Pack, led by it's Alpha King, Llane Wrynn. Anduin Lothar, an Alpha himself and pack Beta lives alone, ever since the death of his Human wife. Khadgar, an Omega who was once a promising student and member of the Kirin Tor pack is on the run, hiding from a fate that waits for him if he is ever to return to Dalaran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust A/B/O AU part 1 of ?

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything much in YEARS but these two brought out my muse. I do plan on writing more of this AU, but for now enjoy.  
> unbeta'd

The Stormwind Pack was one of the largest, and most powerful, packs in all of Azeroth. It was ruled by a kind, yet fierce Alpha named Llane Wrynn. Not only did the pack consist of werewolves, all races were free to swear their allegiance to the pack. Many non-werewolves were members of the pack, Dwarves, Humans, Gnomes, even a few Elves. All were considered full members of the pack.  
The Stormwind Pack wasn’t unusual in this fact, many of the larger packs had incorporated non-werewolves into their numbers many years prior. There were smaller packs that only accepted full-blooded werewolves as members, but on average most packs in these days accepted all into their numbers.  
The Stormwind Pack did have some rules for it’s werewolf members, rules that were to be obeyed. One might think that the rules were arbitrary, but they were there for great reasons. The one rule that was held above all others was that Omegas were to be cherished and treated with respect. Many packs viewed Omegas as second class, or even lower than that, citizens, but the Stormwind Pack held to the belief that no sex was considered more important or in higher standard than any other. The other most important rule that the Stormwind Pack held to concerned relationships. While relationships between Betas and Humans were allowed, there was a strict policy against Alphas taking female Humans as partners. Part of it was due to the fact that the mating bond between Alphas and Omegas would happen instantaneously upon an Alpha and Omega who were to be mates meeting, but the larger, and more important reason was that Human females very rarely survived childbirth when they had partnered with an Alpha.  
Unfortunately, for Anduin Lothar, that second reason was not spoken of as the taboo had been in place for so many generations that an Alpha taking a female Human as a lover or spouse just didn’t happen. It was only after the death of his very Human wife that Lothar found out just why that rule was in place. Lothar hated himself for her death, and a small part of him hated the son that had been born of their union, yet he raised the boy, though he kept himself distant from him emotionally.  
Lothar was the Beta of the Stormwind Pack, brother to the Queen, the Alpha-Mate, true friend and brother by choice to the King, the Alpha, head of the pack’s military. After the death of his wife he refused to take another lover, refused to put another at risk. He had resigned himself that he would be alone for the rest of his life, and in his eyes that was acceptable.  
\---  
The Kirin Tor were a pack like no other. All the members of the Kirin Tor were mystically inclined, many of them coming originally from other packs. There were very few Omegas among the Kirin Tor, and those who were members spent their time breeding, as well as their usual mystical duties. It was their tradition, if a member of the Kirin Tor presented as Omega when they came of age they were sent directly to the breeding district to be bred by any and all Alphas who chose to use their services.  
Khadgar was a late bloomer. He had believed that he was a Beta for most of his teenage years until just before his 17th birthday when he went into heat for the first time. Before he could be sent to the breeding district he ran, unwilling to be nothing but a womb for more Kirin Tor members to be born from.  
Khadgar ran for years, staying away from larger packs, taking care of himself. He missed his studies, missed surrounding himself in the Arcane knowledge that was so prevalent in Dalaran, the city of the Kirin Tor, but at the same time he knew what he would be considered to them. Finally, after almost 8 years of being on the run he went to Stormwind. He had heard stories about the Stormwind Pack, had heard how they respected Omegas, how they didn’t force breeding on them. Khadgar knew, deep inside of himself, that Stormwind would be the home he had been searching for.  
He’d barely been in Stormwind for a couple of days before he felt eyes on him. Alpha eyes. He looked around, noticing one of the pack’s soldiers staring at him with a look of undisguised desire. Going purely on instinct he ran, refusing to allow himself to be used to slack some random Alpha’s desire.  
\---  
Lothar had been on patrol of Stormwind’s market district when he felt it, the call of MATE screaming along his body, pulsing through his veins like an electrical current. He saw the Omega who had been the cause of it in the crowd, the young man barely older than Lothar’s own son, and yet he was Lothar’s mate. Lothar could see the look of dread that passed over the Omega’s face and watched as the young man ran.  
Confusion and desire warred within Lothar’s mind, but his curiosity was peaked. He gave a few orders to his second in command, ordering him and their party to finish the patrol without him before taking off, intent on locating his fleeing mate.  
\---  
Khadgar wished that he had had more time to get to know the city that was named after the pack he had come to join. He was getting desperately lost, and knew that the Alpha would surely be able to find him. He ducked into an alleyway, trying to remember a defensive spell to ward off what he thought was just a random Alpha looking for a good time. He had been too conditioned by the Kirin Tor to realize what truly was occurring, so instead of letting the mating bond sooth and comfort him he felt nothing but dread and fear.  
\---  
Lothar followed the lingering scent of his mate, heading into a more seedy part of the city. He turning into an alleyway, one that only had one exit, and saw his mate at the end of it, eyes frantically looking for some sort of escape route. Lothar walked slowly down the alleyway, hands held out in a gesture that meant no harm, his eyes locked on the younger man’s face. He could see the young man’s lips starting to move and a blue glow begin to form in his hands and realized that his mate was a mage, a mage who was about to attack Lothar with his magic.  
Lothar moved swiftly.  
\---  
Khadgar almost had the words of his spell out of his mouth when a hand covered it, silencing the spell. The Alpha who stood before him eyed him curiously, half pinning him against the wall, and yet he didn’t attempt to anything else. Khadgar looked at the man in confusion, trying to figure out just what this Alpha wanted when he spoke.  
“If I remove my hand from your mouth will you stop trying to attack me?” Lothar asked, keeping his voice calm and as soothing as he could manage. When the Omega nodded slowly, Lothar removed his hand, giving the younger man an appraising look. “What have I done to make you fear me?”  
Khadgar looked at the man before him, trying desperately to find his voice. Finally after what seemed like a small eternity he spoke, “You are an Alpha. Alphas only have one use for one such as myself.”  
Lothar shook his head sadly, running his hand through his long hair before speaking, “That is not how we do things here, Omega. Any Alpha who would even dare such a thing is held in such contempt and dishonor that they beg for death before their punishment has ended. Tell me, Omega, what is your name and where did you come from?”  
Khadgar swallowed hard, trying to believe the man in front of him, but still remembering his childhood and teenage years and the way he had been raised. Finally he answered, “My name is Khadgar. I was a part of the Kirin Tor pack for many years, but I left a long time ago.”  
Lothar nodded to himself, halfway understanding filling his mind. ‘No wonder he ran,’ he thought, taking in the Omega’s features. “I am Anduin Lothar, Beta of Stormwind Pack. Believe me when I tell you that no one will do anything to you that you do not desire.”  
Khadgar gave him a look that showed he somewhat didn’t believe what Lothar was saying. “Why did you follow me then, Alpha?”  
“Don’t you feel it? The bond between us?” Lothar asked, wanting to reach out and touch his mate, but respecting the younger man’s discomfort.  
“Bond? What are you talking about?” Khadgar said, anger and fear coloring his voice. Somewhere deep in his mind he could hear something whispering to him, though, the word repeating over and over again like the beat of his rapidly beating heart, ‘MATE’ it said, time and again, forcing the fear and agitation he felt backwards.  
Lothar knew the second Khadgar understood what he meant, the look of shock coming across Khadgar’s face as the truth dawned on him.  
“We’re mates?” Khadgar said, his voice almost a whisper, shock and a tiny bit of fear coloring his speech.  
Lothar nodded, a small smile coming to his lips. He held out his hand to Khadgar, thanking the gods when the younger man accepted it, and began slowly walking out of the alleyway. “This part of the city isn’t the safest, let us go somewhere safer.”  
Khadgar followed, a bit dazed at the revelation. They’d only walked a few feet before he paused, eyes closed as he spoke, “I am not just a breeding womb.”  
Lothar was stunned at the Omega’s words, and turned back to see the look on his mate’s face. He’d heard the rumors about the Kirin Tor, how they treated their Omegas, and now he knew that the rumors were fact. “I give you my promise, Khadgar. I will do nothing you do not wish, I will not touch you without your permission. If ever we have children it will be because we both wish it, and if we have none it will also be because we both have decided against it.”  
Khadgar took a deep breath, his voice soft when he spoke, “And what if you wish us to have children and I do not wish it?”  
“Then we do not have children. I will not force you into anything you do not desire, Khadgar. Will you come with me? Like I said, this area of the city is not the safest one to be in.”  
Khadgar nodded once more, allowing Lothar to lead him away from where he had run. He was lost in his thoughts as they traveled through the city and when he finally took in where Lothar had led him his eyes widened in shock. There in front of him was Stormwind Castle, where the Royal, Alpha family resided. “Why are we here?” he asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice.  
Lothar laughed good naturedly, a grin on his handsome face, “I have quarters here, Khadgar. I did say that I am Pack Beta, did I not?”  
Khadgar nodded slowly, ashamed at himself for forgetting such a thing.  
“And even if I wasn’t Beta, my sister would insist that I have rooms in the castle.”  
“Your sister? Why would she...” Khadgar trailed off.  
“She is the Queen,” Lothar said with a half shrug, as if it was unimportant. He gave Khadgar’s hand a reassuring squeeze before leading him inside.  
Khadgar noticed how one of the guards looked at him and Lothar with a look of pure shock on his face and ducked his head in embarrassment. He noticed Lothar didn’t seem to have seen the look the guard was giving him and gave a soft sigh.  
Lothar looked over at his mate, a puzzled look on his face. Then his attention went to Callan who was on guard duty this day. He leaned in close to Khadgar, whispering into the mage’s ear, “I’ll explain who that was when we get to our rooms.”  
Before Khadgar could respond Lothar led him deeper into the castle, stopping only to open a door. Khadgar let the Alpha lead him inside, smiling a bit at the sight of fully stocked bookshelves lining one of the walls of the first room.  
Lothar smiled as he watched his mate take in their quarters, noticing right away how Khadgar’s eyes had lit up at the sight of the books. He walked deeper into the quarters, going to a cupboard and pulled out a few blankets and an extra pillow. His eyes drifted back to Khadgar every so often as the mage investigated his new home.  
Khadgar noticed the bedding in Lothar’s arms and gave a puzzled look.  
“They are for me. Until you feel comfortable...” he let the sentence trail off. “Until then, I will sleep on the couch.” He motioned in the direction of the somewhat uncomfortable looking couch near the fireplace. Before Khadgar could say anything Lothar took him by the hand, leading him towards the bedroom. “And this, dear Mate, is where you can sleep.”  
Khadgar swallowed hard, taking in the sight before him. Growing up, in his family home, he’d never had a large bed, nor had he had a particularly large one when he had lived in Dalaran. The last few years he had just slept wherever he could. The bed that was before him was large, more than big enough for one person, and a touch of worry ran through him. Had Lothar brought others here before? Had he shared this bed with any other?  
“I don’t expect you to give up your bed, Lothar,” Khadgar said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“It is no trouble. I’ve had many worse places to sleep than the couch.”  
Khadgar knew that was a fact. The man before him was a soldier, a warrior. He’d no doubt spent many nights sleeping on the cold, hard ground. But still Khadgar felt guilty about taking the man’s bed from him. He wasn’t sure why, but the words fell from his mouth before he had a chance to think them over, “How many others have been in this bed?”  
Lothar was stunned, of all the things his mate could have asked… He decided on the truth. “Only one other, and it is not what you think. When Callan was a small boy and we’d come to visit my sister and her husband, who at the time was just Prince Llane, Alpha-Heir, he’d sleep in my bed with me. He felt safer in the city sharing my bed.”  
“Callan?” Khadgar asked softly, not knowing just who Lothar meant.  
Lothar crossed the room, sitting down on the end of the bed. He looked down at his hands, and gave a heavy sigh. Even after all this time it was hard to think about, let alone talk about Callan’s mother. “When I was very young, barely had reached manhood, I met a young Human woman. We fell in love and were married. I knew that there was a taboo about Alphas and female Human’s, but I was so sure that the rules were only due to outdated views on our different species. If I had known… if I had known the cost of our love I would have never allowed it to go that far. We were married for less than a year when Callan was born, and his mother died giving birth to him. Since his mother’s death I have not been with anyone, I refused, refuse to hurt another because of physical wants.”  
Lothar gave a shaky laugh, “That guard in the hall, the one who was watching us, that was Callan. Sergeant Callan Lothar, a soldier in the pack army, and, on many occasions due to my sister’s doing, guard to Prince Varian.”  
“Lothar is your last name then?” Khadgar asked.  
Lothar nodded, looking into his mate’s eyes, “My full name is Anduin Lothar.”  
“Anduin,” Khadgar said quietly, testing the name on his lips. “Do you prefer if I call you Lothar?”  
“You may call me whatever you wish, dear Mate.”  
Before Khadgar could respond to that Lothar was out of the room. He followed the Alpha into the main room, watching as his mate got ready for bed. With a courage he didn’t know he possessed Khadgar spoke, “The bed is big enough for both of us to sleep without issue.”  
Lothar looked over to Khadgar, his eyes searching the Omega’s face for signs of doubt, “Are you certain?”  
Khadgar nodded, not trusting his voice. He turned away, a blush coming to his cheeks. Slowly, as not to lose the courage he had used Khadgar stripped out of his clothes, down to his undergarments. He crawled into the bed, eyes on Lothar as the Alpha did the same. Before he could second guess himself, Khadgar moved close to the Alpha, resting his head on the older male’s shoulder.  
Lothar wrapped his arm around his mate, knowing that even this was a lot for the young Omega. He breathed in deeply, taking in his mate’s scent. He might not have ever expected to find his mate, and he knew that it might be some time before they moved on from how things now were, but for now he was content for the first time in far too many years.  
Khadgar closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of his mate, feeling safe and secure in his Alpha’s arms, and for the first time in many years he was glad that he was Omega. His path might have had some nasty twists and turns on it, but it had led him to this city, to this man, to a home he hadn’t known he was looking for.


End file.
